


magnolia tumbuh seribu

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Arthur sedang bersiap-siap, itu saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Pairing** : England, Seychelles. **Genre** : Friendship. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

Cuaca terlampau mendung, tapi bukan berarti kantor pos takkan buka.

Michelle menaiki palang bagian bawah pagar, mengambil satu magnolia dan merontokkan seluruh kelopaknya. Dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop seperti menaburkan garam ke atas masakan yang sedang dididihkan.

"Hei. Enak saja petik-petik bunga."

Michelle hanya menutup amplop itu tanpa mengelemnya. Toh kantor pos pasti punya perekat. Sambil merapat-rapatkan penutup amplopnya dengan menyusuri garis lipatnya, ia menjulurkan lidah pada Arthur. Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi masam lelaki itu. Lantas diambilnya sepedanya yang tersandar pada pagar, memasukkan amplop ke tas selempangnya, dan melambaikan tangan setengah mengejek pada Arthur.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Cerewet, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Cih."

Michelle melewatinya dengan sekali lagi menjulurkan lidah. Pemuda itu mengarahkan jempolnya ke bawah saat Michelle pergi dengan kayuhan santai nan ceria. Kantor pos hanya beberapa blok dari sini, dan ia merasa tak perlu terburu-buru.

* * *

Michelle kembali saat awan di langit makin mengental kelabunya. Surat untuk tetua negerinya sudah siap terbang ke penghujung Seychelles, dan ia merasa tenang karena paling tidak sudah mengabari apa yang terjadi dengan studinya yang dibiayai oleh orang-orangnya di sana. Tak pernah Michelle melewati satu bulan tanpa mengirimkan surat, bukan semata-mata dia merasa _wajib_ , tetapi selalu ada bagian dari hatinya yang tertinggal di sana—dan menyapa hati itu terkadang perlu.

Ketika dia menyandarkan sepedanya di pagar, ia agak terkejut melihat pintu rumahnya (— _rumah pinjaman_ ) tak rapat.

Ia mengendap-endap sambil memegang erat tali tasnya. Agak menakutkan kalau-kalau teror tiba-tiba terjadi di rumahnya. Tapi, ini siang hari. Tengah kota. Mana mungkin? _Mungkin saja_.

Michelle nyaris terlonjak.

"Kok—"

"Ini kan rumahku. Aku bisa masuk kapan saja."

Cengkeraman mencekik Michelle pada tali tasnya berakhir, dan dia duduk di lantai dengan bertumpu pada lipatan kakinya. "Aku tahu. Cuma, ya, apa urusanmu? Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, Arthur."

Alis Arthur berjengit. "Suka-suka aku, lah." Tangannya menuliskan sesuatu di buku jurnal cokelat yang sangat klasik (— _kuno_ , begitu Michelle bilang di hari-hari sebelumnya, yang disangkal Arthur habis-habisan dan digantinya dengan _klasik_ ). Di hadapannya, terbentang beberapa buku tentang flora, studi empiris tentang evolusi dan difusi, serta sebuah kitab tentang iklim.

"Kau bisa meminjam buku-buku ini di perpustakaan."

"Iya, tapi semua buku terbaik kau yang pinjam."

Michelle nyengir, Arthur mendengus.

"Satu lagi," tambah Arthur, "magnolia di depan. Seenaknya saja petik-petik."

"Lho, kukira aku berhak atas semua hal di rumah ini berikut halamannya, selama aku membayar, dan berlaku sampai studiku selesai?" Michelle melongok pada tulisan Arthur. Dia membuat catatan-catatan penting, yang entah berguna atau tidak di petualangannya nanti di beberapa negara tropis selama paling tidak tiga bulan, pasti akan lebih. Yang dia bilang akan menjadi perjalanan ala Alfred Russell Wallace jilid kedua—yang dibantah Michelle karena perbandingan itu sangat amat tak sesuai di matanya.

Lama Arthur tak menjawab sampai Michelle kira ia dikacangi.

"Magnolianya kasihan."

"Dia menjadi oleh-oleh yang cantik di suratku yang kukirim pada tetua."

"Tsk." Kemudian Arthur bergumam, sepertinya dalam bahasa Keltik kuno, yang tak mau Michelle repot-repot pikirkan artinya apa.

"Arthur. Ceritakan padaku."

Baru Arthur mau menoleh padanya, tetapi ujung pulpennya masih melekat pada permukaan kertas. "Soal?"

"Perjalananmu. Yakin, ingin meneliti flora dan fauna saja? Aku yakin, ketika kau sampai di pedalaman-pedalaman, sebagai orang asing yang dikira orang-orang sebagai peneliti pintar, kau akan dihadapkan pada masalah sosial mereka, dan mereka akan minta bantuan untuk ... yah, macam-macam. Misalnya soal sel surya yang dicuri, membuat kincir air, atau bahkan kau diminta membelah durian atau kelapa."

Kening Arthur berkerut. "Sori, ya, aku memang _pintar_. Jangan sebut 'dikira' seolah hal itu bukan hal sebenarnya."

Michelle meledak dalam tawa. "Fokusmu, ih, menjijikkan."

Arthur mencibir. Lantas kembali menulis. "Asumsimu kejauhan."

"Dan kaukira aku aku hanya memikirkan sampai situ?"

Bibir Arthur membentuk huruf 'o' yang dibuat-buat, setengah mengejek, tetapi dia terlalu mengerti bahwa Michelle takkan mungkin tersinggung.

Arthur sengaja diam, hanya pulpennya yang sangat berisik dan kasak-kusuk kertas yang dibolak-baliknya cepat dan terkadang kasar. Michelle hanya mengamati. Mendalami bahwa pemuda ini akan pergi jauh darinya sementara waktu. Dia memang tak setiap hari bertemu Arthur, tetapi periode mingguan itu adalah jadwal tetap. Apalagi rumah ini dekat dengan tempat tinggal pribadi Arthur, dan Arthur seringkali mengantarnya untuk kepentingan-kepentingan keluar kota, misalnya untuk diplomasi atau sekadar belajar lapangan. Tak sekali-dua kali mahasiswa kampusnya yang tak mengenal mereka berdua mengira bahwa Arthur adalah pasangan yang terlalu protektif hingga Michelle harus diantar terus setiap kali ada praktikum di lapangan. Padahal itu semata-mata karena Arthur ingin meloloskan diri dari tugas harian atau memang ingin berjalan-jalan sesukanya.

Dan tiga bulan terasa akan sangat kosong. Michelle menarik napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya berapa lama lagi kau akan kembali?"

Arthur memicingkan mata pada paragraf penerang di bawah sebuah gambar langka tumbuh-tumbuhan sejenis pakis di sebuah halaman. "Sampai magnolianya tumbuh seribu."

"Serius."

Arthur hanya mengeluarkan suara _huu_ yang aneh dan terdengar sangat _tidak nyambung_.

"Soalnya kau masih banyak utang denganku, tahu. Kau belum memberikan praktik tentang _daguerreotype_ padaku, kau belum memperlihatkan koleksi gambar-gambar stereoskop yang kau sebut-sebut langka dan unik itu, kau belum—"

"Iya, Nona, sabarlah, aku takkan pergi selamanya." Arthur menoleh padanya, matanya terlihat lelah dan Michelle merasa aneh dia baru menyadari hal tersebut. "Sedih sekali aku pergi."

Michelle tidak jadi menghindari tatapan Arthur karena rasanya terlalu bodoh untuk lari. Bagaimanapun, dia memang harus memegang kata-katanya barusan soal serius. "Rasanya aneh saja, aku berada di sini, di negaramu, tapi kau tidak ada di sini."

"Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

Michelle mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa memetik magnolia sesuka hati, kalau begitu."

"Heeei."

Michelle menahan tawa.

"Kalau kaupetik bunganya, jumlah di pohonnya tidak bisa sampai seribu—dan aku takkan pulang."

Michelle seketika mencibir, "Memangnya bisa begitu?"

Arthur tertawa mengejek, "Tentu saja bisa!"

Keheningan yang canggung seharusnya diisi dengan tawa, tetapi tak ada yang melakukannya, hingga mereka hanya saling bertanya lewat tatapan, seolah ada yang salah di antara ini semua, tetapi sepertinya bukan soal _salah_ atau _benar_.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi lama-lama?"

Michelle mengetuk dagunya, "Ada yang kurang, barangkali?"

Arthur meletakkan jurnalnya di pangkuan sambil mengeluh keras. "Apa gunanya telepon, hah?"

"Di pedesaan, memangnya bertelepon bisa lancar? Kau akan repot-repot mengecek ponsel saat sedang asyik?"

Arthur memutar bola mata. "Seperti aku tidak pernah merasa begitu saja saat kau sedang pulang."

Michelle terdiam. Ia mengerjap, Arthur sedang mendengus di hadapannya. Kata-kata itu kemudian tenggelam di dalam benaknya hingga tak muncul-muncul lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja saat Arthur menutup buku-buku itu dan membereskan ala kadarnya, dengan menumpuk-numpuknya seperti gedung bertingkat.

"Nah." Arthur mencangklong tasnya. "Aku mungkin akan kembali lagi nanti malam untuk mencatat. Bereskan sendiri sisanya."

Michelle menjulurkan lidah. "Sopan sedikit, dong."

Arthur tak menanggapinya serius. Ia memasang sepatunya dengan cuek di teras, walaupun Michelle berulang kali memperingatkannya bahwa memasang sepatu seharusnya di bawah tangga sana.

"Hei."

Michelle menoleh.

"Tenanglah. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai magnolianya seribu di pohon."

Michelle menelengkan kepala, "Berani bertaruh seberapa? Dunia baru biasanya memabukkan."

Di luar dugaan, Arthur tertawa kecil. "Mari kita lihat. Ah, paling-paling, hanya sampai lima ratus."

"Yang rontok juga dihitung?"

Arthur balik badan. "Termasuk yang barusan kaukirimkan ke Seychelles."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> * Alfred Russell Wallace: penulis buku The Malay Archipelago, seorang naturalis dari Britania Raya yang melakukan perjalanan di Asia Tenggara.  
> * daguerreotype: salah satu tipe fotografi di awal masanya  
> * stereoskop: alat untuk melihat gambar dengan tiga dimensi
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: karena sedang musim semi dan banyak bertabur gambar bunga sejenis cempaka aka magnolia di instagram (terutama magnolia di depan rumah ala-ala inggris) so yeah here it goes?


End file.
